On The Edge
On The Edge is the second episode of Pete 10. Plot (Terry Hunter, looking over the town): Hmph. I need to find that boy. (Thomas Hunter): Terry, I hear that this Pete Harold slipped out of your grasp using a Galvanic Mechamorph and a Nosedeenian. Is it true? (Terry Hunter): None of your buisness, brother. (Thomas Hunter): Oh yes, I declare that IT IS my buisness, brother. Suddenly, LEGO bricks appear in a circle around the brothers. (Terry): It's him, fight hard. (Thomas): A Segmentesapien? (Terry): No, he's...human. A Lego face appears in the bricks and stares at the Hunters. They shoot at the wall around them, but it just reforms. (Bloxx): You guys... Too easy. (Thomas): If you won't let us go, I'll force you to let us go. Contera Forame! (Bloxx): You're part Anodite? *a large hole appears in him* (Thomas): Whad'ya think? Tur-bo! A pink tornado swivels into Bloxx and smashes him into a wall. As soon as blocks started falling on him, Bloxx reverted. (Pete, in pain): I could of defeated you guys. (Thomas): One of us, maybe, but both of us, NO WAY. Pete presses two buttons at once to make a wall of yellow light erupt between the Hunter's and himself. Pete then activates the Omnitrix, selecting Upgrade. (Pete, during transformation): If I can't fight them with Bloxx, maybe Upgrade can do the job. As soon as Upgrade replaced Pete, the yellow wall disappeared. (Upgrade): Time out's over guys! (Thomas): Already? (Terry): The creator must of given the Omnitrix a near-infinite energy supply. (Upgrade): Whoa! That's good! Right? (The Hunters): Not! Upgrade frowned and a yellow blast of electrix shot through the air at Terry. Terry did a somersault backwards, landed and activated a scream tool to redirect the blast at Upgrade. Upgrade shot another laser blast at Terry, who repeated his counter-attack. Upgrade, annoyed, shot a ray of energy at Terry who got hit. (Terry): Urgh.. Brother, I need to go back for health supply. (Thomas): Don't worry, I'll take care of this scum. Terry disappears. (Upgrade): Remember when you said that I could defeat one of you? (Thomas): Yes. Thomas said a long strip of words and Upgrade was pushed to the end of the cliff overlooking the town. (Thomas): You will die, here and now, Harold. Thomas pressed the Omnitrix symbol on Upgrade's arm. Upgrade morphs into Pete in a yellow light. '' (Pete): Maybe, but I'll die a hero! ''Thomas kicked Pete off the cliff. While under the cliff, in the air, Pete activated the Omnitrix, transforming into a Conductoid, Feedback. (Feedback): Nobody kicks me off a cliff, without getting FEEDBACK!!!! Feeback throws his plugs into the rock face and an electric current zooms through it onto the ledge where Thomas was laughing. Suddenly, Thomas got electrocuted. Feedback jumped down to the down, softening the jump by producing and electric cloud. Several townsmen yelled when they saw him. '' (Feedback): Don't worry guys. (Townman): IT CAN TALK!!! RUN GUYS!!! (Feedback, jumping in the air, detransforming): I'm a boy! ''The camera does a somersault and when we are back to normal, Pete is there instead of Feedback. (Townman): It's a sorcerer! (His Wife): Magic doesn't exist, Harry. (Harry): Of course it does, Susan. (Susan): All I can see is a boy. (Pete): You're right. Mr- (Harry): Smith. (Pete): Mr. Smith. (Harry): What's that on your wrist? (Pete, hiding the Omnitrix): Uh, nothing. THE END! Characters *Pete Harold *Harry Smith (first appearance) *Susan Smith (first appearance) Spells Used Tur-bo Pushing Spell Villains *Terry Hunter *Thomas Hunter (main character) Aliens Used *Bloxx (transformation unseen) (first appearance) *Upgrade *Feedback (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:InterspaceMaster Category:Terry Hunter Arc